


i'm not getting a happy ending, i guess.

by merikai



Series: pain mcyt one-shots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, HELLO BIG Q & TOMMYINNIT FRIENDSHIP NATION!!! COME GET UR FOOD, Hurt No Comfort, Speedran this, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), only comfort at the end because we love big q, spoilers for tommy's 3/12 stream, tommy is very depressed, tommyinnit curses a lot, you could put jack and tommy or connor and tommy but they aren't as important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merikai/pseuds/merikai
Summary: “bitch, you're jack-fucking-manifold. you did notgrievethe kid you tried to fuckin’ murder.”or: a rewrite of the 3/12 stream.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: pain mcyt one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193288
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	i'm not getting a happy ending, i guess.

**Author's Note:**

> speedran this bitch. please god i didn't proofread sorry for the probably many typos and missing words
> 
> 3/12 stream spoilers!!

when sam made it into dream’s cell, tommy wasn't the person he expected to see there.

he approaches the lava, he can see dream’s nametag- and his blood goes cold as a hysterical voice cries, “ _sam!”_

he falters. “ _tommy? i- tommy?”_

there’s scrambling behind the lava wall, and frantic breathing. “oh my _god, sam._ sam- sam, _sam. i- help.”_

“holy, jesus- tommy get into the water- tommy,” sam reaches from the lever to drop potions down the hole, and there's an almost angry mutter from a different voice. 

dream sighs, “bye, tommy.” 

as sam clicks the lever to drop two potions down on top of tommy, the teen growls to dream, “fuck off.” 

tommy appears on the bed next to him, and he screeches. “sam! oh my god, _sam_!” he steps in front of him, and sam, in his shock, stumbles back a little. 

he does because tommy is very, very dead. last he saw tommy, he was a bloody corpse lying on the obsidian floor. dream was standing above him laughing, _cackling,_ as if all of it was a big joke.

“i..tommy..?” sam reaches towards him with one gloved, armored hand, and he can feel his limb trembling. 

tommy swats his hand away harshly, and through dirty blonde, matted bangs he _glares._ “ _sam._ you let me _die.”_

sam sucks in a breath, because he's been telling himself the same thing ever since he saw tommy on the floor. ranboo told him as well. “ _you let tommy die, sam. it was your job, and you failed.”_

tommy’s breathing changes in pitch, practically hyperventilating. he clutches his chest. “sam. you _let me die._ your fucking job was to _protect me._ you left me there for _over a week!_ how long was it- two weeks? 30 days?” he punches the buttons, trying to flick the levers. “ _let me out.”_

sam slumps. he flickers a lever. “oh, tommy. get- get on the block, step off when you get fire resistance.” 

“fuck off.” tommy mumbles, and he looks so tired as he steps in the wall. 

“i can't believe it,” sam whispers. “everyone..they think you're dead, tommy.” 

tommy shivers as he steps off the plate, continuing to get on the platform to be shoved through the lava. “don’t say i was dead. i- i _was,_ but, don't- just fucking shut up.” 

the teen is shaking as he’s shoved through the magma, and sam hears him whispers. “oh, fuck- wait, i have resistance- i’ll be fine.” 

sam wants to give this poor kid a hug. though, tommy wouldn't accept a hug from the man who let him be killed by his own abuser. much less be brought back by them.

he arrives from the lava run and approaches the hump of water. he drives to immediately dive in, but sam stops him.

“wait, tommy. you'll drown, don't step in.” his voice is broken. tired. he sounds drained, sam can tell. 

“don’t fucking speak to me like that.” he crosses his arms over his chest, over the torn white shirt that has burn marks and it's obvious tommy nervously pulled at the fabric. 

once another potion is dropped on tommy, sam tries to flick more levers, and they don't work, and sam feels his heart drop. _god, not now. not when this kid is unstable and close to a mental breakdown. please- oh, poor thing._

sam doesn't have the right to give tommy pity. not after what happened. 

tommy’s face crumples. “please, god, don't say i’m still stuck in here. still under _his_ control _.”_

“shh, tommy, you’ll be fine.” he speaks so softly sam thinks tommy probably didn't hear it. 

if he does, he doesn't show it, opting to breathe albeit heavily as he waits for the block to open. the silence is loud as sam fidgets with levers, searching for one that'll work. when it opens tommy gasps, “oh, fucking _finally-”_ and jumps into the water. 

when tommy arrives on the other side, he calls out brokenkly, “ _sam?”_ and sam feels his heart crack. 

“i'm coming, tommy.” sam swims silently through the water, popping out next to the kid. 

tommy snarks at him, “let me out, bitch.”

when they approach the entrance, or exit, tommy turns on his heel, and curls up a lip and _snarls._ “you don't deserve to run this prison, fucker. you don't deserve shit. your job is to protect- you _literally the most fucking powerful person on this server.”_

sam shivers, and opens his mouth, stupidly. “tommy-” 

tommy bristles, “ _shut up. shut the fuck up._ you couldn't protect me- you're holding the most powerful person on the server, and that puts you at the top of the food chain.” he turns and faces the outside. “mind me, though, you're doing a shit job of being a fuckin’ warden.” 

sam’s shoulders hunch, and he feels _small._ “oh, tommy.” he whispers. 

“ _oh, tommy. i'm so sorry.”_ his voice fades away, because tommy's already gone, superiority complex and all. 

his apology feels a little fake, anyways. 

* * *

when tommy approaches tubbo, he reckons tubbo was okay without him. 

“ _vc 2?”_ he wonders on coms, because he wants to know why everyone's treating him like _he doesn't exist._

tubbo joins, and he stammers. “i- i-, i-.... _tommy_?”

“hey, tubbo.” tommy stares his best friend down, and that title feels a little fake. this server has changed, so has tubbo. simple. 

“tommy..? but..you're dead.” tubbo swallows, and he feels like he's eating sandpaper. 

tommy grits his teeth. “shut the fuck up.” he's tired of everyone saying he's dead, because as much as tommy can tell, he is _not dead._ he's very much alive, _dream brought him back._ he's alive. 

“how are you back?” tubbo pleads, and tommy feels the void, the never ending darkness, and the hysterical giggles of his older brother. clutching his head, he barks out. 

“ _shut up!_ don't- d-don’t talk about when i- when i _died. i- i spoke to wilbur.”_ the end of his sentence is hushed and quiet, but tubbo’s eyes widen comically. “dream's going to escape, tubbo. he’s coming back- techno owes him a favor- _god, tubbo. we need to kill him, we need to kill dream.”_

tubbo’s shocked, from what he can tell, and he gives up. “sorry.” he mumbles half-heartedly. 

anyways. 

tommy whirls around, glaring at the statues of himself, and he gives his hotel the stink eye. he does miss sam nook though. 

tubbo shifts from foot to foot, desperate to change the subject from an awkward, horribly loud silence. “i..uh, got married.” 

“you _what?_ also, the fuck happened to my damn hotel?” 

“i- uh, jack manifold kind of took over your hotel, and made it worse, so i made an inn.” he gestures to the smallish building behind him. 

“jack- manifold?” tommy registers the man who tried to kill him for two months. he doesn't deserve to be running his hotel, but. 

“i'm..going to go, tubbo.” tubbo gives him sad eyes, all puppy-like, and reaches for his hand, but tommy pulls away. 

he faces the big-innit hotel, and doesn't turn to see tubbo start to follow him. 

* * *

he grins, for the first time in what feels like months, when he sees sam nook. “ _sam!”_

hearing the gargled voice that sam chirps back feels like a glass of water poured on his head during a hot summer day. _cold, chilling relief._

sam quips, “ _we’re happy to have you back!”_

tommy stiffens. “..we?” 

behind him, he sees a man lounging in a chair, and he sees red. bolting forward, he snarls at jack, “ _get out of my hotel.”_

jack practically _screams,_ and he backs into the corner of the wall. “ _what the fuck. i- what in the fuck.”_

“jack.” tommy deadpans. “horrible to meet you too.” 

“ _you.”_ jack hisses. “are _dead.”_

tommy gives a full-body shudder, and slaps thin air with a gangly hand. “no the fuck i'm _not._ i'm here, am i not?” 

“dead people do not come back from the dead,” jack fumes. “get out of _my_ hotel. also, _majority_ of the people who die do _not come back.”_

tommy grins mockingly, no mirth in sight. “well, fucker, i'm here. get the fuck out of my hotel.” 

“oi, dickhead, i _grieved_ for you! i- _i grieved,_ and this is what makes you a selfish asshole.” jack recoils as tommy snaps back at him.

“bitch, you're jack-fucking-manifold. you did not _grieve_ the kid you tried to fuckin’ murder.”

jack stomps forward, getting all up in tommy’s face. “i _did._ why do you think i took over you stupid hotel? i made money, dickwad. i sold rooms, i did shit- what did you do? _nothing._ you've never done anything for this shithole of a hotel.” 

“jackass, i created this hotel from the ground _up._ with me and my companions, i created this shit. you _didn't. get the fuck out.”_

calling over sam nook, the man gets in between him and jack, and says to jack, “please, step out of the vc.” 

tommy balances on the balls of his heel, and spins back around. “you know what? take care of my hotel while i'm out. fuck you.” 

he leave the hotel, and he feels himself go soft as he sees the sign. 

_jack manifold’s hotel._

a sign next to it says,

_this is not your hotel_

_puffy_

“ _puffy.”_ tommy breathes. his heart goes warm, mushy like a slice of butter in the sun. he misses puffy. he kind of wants a hug from her. 

he sees tubbo behind a building, watching him, and tommy stiffens. “ _fuck._ he's in the walls.” 

* * *

he approaches his house with a lame look. “flowers. kinda unnecessary.” he appreciates it anyways. it's not that bad as the fucking statues around new l’manberg. if anything, people are building shit on his land, and he has a strict policy against building on his territory. 

he walks into the room, and isn't surprised to see connoreatspants. “ello, connoreatspants.” 

connor squeaks, setting down a book that tommy’ll probably dig through later. “i- _what?”_

they stare at each other for a solid three seconds before conner darts forwards and _thwacks_ tommy. 

“get away, ya ghost!” 

tommy screams, eating steak as fast as possible, “ _shit_ ! d-don’t _fucking touch me, connor.”_

connor flinches back, cocking his head. “i..tommy?” 

“hey, connor.”

connor gapes, and he stares, not unkindly, right at tommy. “you're alive.”

tommy grits his teeth and clenches his fists. he's tired of everyone treating him like he's not real, like he's fake. _stop treating me like i was never there._

“got shit to tell you. what's the book?” 

“oh, uh-” he glances at the book in his hands. “my diary.” 

“give it here,” and connor hands him the book. “thanks.” 

he opens the books, and laughs lightly at the _i need a girlfriend._ he feels himself wilt as he sees _i miss my friend tommy._

“guess this means you need your house back, huh?” connor’s shoulders slump as he sighs. “just got it, too.” 

“yea, connor. i need my house back. i have something to tell you- because no one else on this fucking server deserves to know.” 

connor blinks, “oh- uh, okay.” 

“sam doesn't deserve to be the warden, connor.” the other gasps. “he- he let me _die, connor._ he's irresponsible as a warden, he doesn't deserve such a job. he's at the _top, connor. he's at the top, and he's doing a shit job._ we need to remove him from warden.” 

connor nods along, looking vaguely interested. tommy begins to nudge him out the door. “oh, tommy. how did you come back?” 

the teen sucks in through his teeth. “you need to leave, connor. go back to ninja’s house.” 

“okay,” he mumbles, and looks through the door’s windows, glancing at tubbo. “-you're going to tell me the..secret later, right?” 

“of course.” tommy sighs. “not now. bye, connor.”

“bye, tommy.” he waves goodbye and stands behind the bed.

* * *

he walks through the barren lands of new l’manberg, watching the fucking egg shit with disgust. he sees antfrost, the one infected with the egg, and hisses. the hybrid backs away at the sight of him.

there's a place called puffytherapy, or whatever the fuck it was called, he doesn't know. he does leave a book that says _help - tommyinnit._ he misses puffy. 

he walks down the same wooden path as the one he did in l’manberg, _his_ l’manberg, and wants to vomit. 

he approaches someone, and realizes it's ranboo. 

“hello, ranboo.” he mumbles. 

ranboo whirls around. “tommy. i- tommy.” he's the first one not to stutter and go _holy shit, tommy, you're alive?_

ranboo, with concern, looks at tommy’s disheveled figure up and down and says, “i'm glad you're okay, tommy. that's- that's great.” 

tubbo approaches the two of them and crouches next to ranboo. a feeling floods in tommy’s veins at the sight and he feels himself draw back from the two. “you're tubbo’s best friend?” 

ranboo too flinches at the tone, his tail nervously flicking back and forth, and swallows. “y-yeah, tubbo’s my best friend, i guess. we _are_ married.” 

tommy hisses silently, and ranboo throws him a flower. an allium. the flower gives him a bit of nostalgia. “that's for you,” ranboo tells him.

tommy burns the flower, and doesn't turn back.

* * *

last person tommy sees is big q.

he stumbles upon him while walking the kingdom, and quackity turns toward him. the guy’s uncharacteristically dull eyes narrow, and he snarls at tommy. “i don't know what type of sick fucking joke this is, but whoever pulled it is really fucking messed up.”

“big q.” tommy grits out. “it's me. promise. like, it's really me.” he reaches out to quackity before he can pull away and flicks his wrist. 

he chokes out a gasp, eyes widening in shock, and the beanie-clad man _throws_ himself at tommy. he pulls the teen into a huge hug, squeezing the life out of him. “ _god,_ tommy.” he croaks. “i- _holy shit, tommy, i fuckin’ missed you.”_

“ _big q,”_ tommy sniffles, and is mildly horrified to see he's about to cry into quackity’s chest. 

quackity’s arms tighten around him, “ _that green son of a bitch.”_ the mexican’s forehead hits tommy’s shoulder. “ _he- fuck. fucking hell. i thought you died.”_

“i'm here, aren't i?” tommy grins in an attempt to cheer him up. he's kind of elated to get a fuckin’ hug, and wraps his arms around quackity. 

“yeah,” quackity grins into his shoulder. “you are. i have so much to tell you, i'm _rich.”_ his teeth audibly clank. “i don't even- don't tell me what happened in prison, i don't really wanna know.”

“it's alright, big q.” he pats his back awkwardly. “tell me about what you've been doing.” 

quackity pulls away, wiping away a few tears that managed to squeeze out of his eyes. 

_“thank you, tommy. for living.”_

tommy feels the life get wrenched out of his heart, and his eyes feel wet. _no problem, big q._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments or we could kiss


End file.
